You're my moon
by DeadFallenAngel
Summary: A mysterious girl enters Kyo's love life, when she reveals that she knows about the family curse, only for him to find out she knows excatly how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**You're my moon.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the fruit basket characters, however, I do if fact own the storyline as well as one character; which I will introduce shortly. Please review and enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter 1.**

**Kyo POV**

Damn it! How can I be so stupid to come to school on Valentine's Day. I gotta get out of here. Maybe I'll head to the mountains, yeah, sounds good. Before _she _gets here. I pause before jumping out of the school's second floor window. Damn it! Everyone's watching, screw this. I leap and momentarily I'm flying through the air, the wind whipping my face.

As I land on the ground a storm of dust, clouds my vision and I hear the gasps coming from several girls who were watching through the open window. My feet begin to move as I start to run, only to spot something worse in front of me. It was worse than being inside, where I was safe, safe from _her_. My heart freezes for a spilt-second as I see a figure standing by the entrance of our school. It was _her_. There could be no mistake; she wore the same light green top with puffy short sleeves, and the teddy bear rucksack that's always on her back. A sickening sight to behold especially when you know you'll be running for your life in a matter of seconds.

"Hell no!" I bellow as I change the direction of my sprint. "Not you." But I'm too late, Kagura's already chasing me and within seconds she's pinned me tightly to her.

"Kyo-kyo, why were you trying to run from me?" Her voice turning into a nasty squeal, "It's not like I'm going to hurt you because I missed you or anything!" Great! Now I've done it. I thought as I felt her fist come into contact with my face. Why does she always lose her temper, it's not like I told her I didn't want to be with her, but I guess the running away made it obvious.

After about a dozen punches, I could feel warm crimson liquid flow freely from my nose. Then al of a sudden a change of heart came over Kagura, as usual. "Oh my god! Kyo-kyo, who did this to you." As if she can't remember, it was her! "Well, whoever it was they won't hurt you anymore, I'll look after you." She cupped my chin with her hands and gently lifted my head to face her. Her grey soft eyes were much calmer than usual, and they began to brim with tears as I pushed her away.

"Get our hands off me, you bitch!" Wiping my nose, I rose to my feet. "Why'd you have to come here?" Not really wanting an answer but I knew I was sure to get one.

"I'm here to see you silly, Valentine's Day is for couple's to be together." She giggled as she grabbed both my hands and held them within her own. "My darling, Kyo. Do you really think I would leave you alone on this special day?"

"We're not a couple." I jerked my hands free from hers and pushed past, leaving her there. Anger flooding every part of my body, muscles twitching and blood pumping though every vein so fast my head felt as though it's about to explode. 'Why does she insist were 'a couple'' I thought as I walked swiftly away, my fists were burning white by the time I made it a good hundred meters away from the entrance of the school.

Damn it! Splinters flew everywhere as I began to punch the nearest tree, anger fuelling my body. I pulled away from the tree, only to reveal that some of the splinters have dug their way into my knuckles, which are now being to swell. Brushing the back of my hands against my black school shirt, I notice the chill in the wind as I realise that one of the buttons were torn from my top during the brief fight with Kagura.

The wind as began to blow harder as I begin to walk home again, no point going anywhere else if _she_ already knows I'm here. Hopefully she'll get the hint and leave me alone, but I doubt it. It's always the same, I kind of feel sorry for her, being crazy doesn't help when you're a Sohma, it's not like we need any more attention as it is. I sigh as I turn the corner, into the long road, which eventually forks. One-way to the Sohma House, and the other leading to a building, which I'm forced to call my home.

**Kagura POV**

"I can't believe my Kyo-kyo would run off like that, I only wanted s to spend Valentine's Day together. That's not much, is it?" My voice began to croak as tears gathered around my eyes.

"Don't worry about Kyo just yet, Kagura. Maybe he just needs more time to realise that you really do like him." came Torhu's replied, her voice as soft as blossoms on a breeze. A smile spread across my cheeks as the thought of Kyo and I spending the rest of our live together, this thought was one of the many I dreamed would one day come true.

"I'll wait for him then," I blinked trying o force the tears back and turned to face the entrance of the school, the Sohma's had all gathered around after the fight with Kyo, they all wanted to make sure I was okay but for some reason only Tohru could make me feel any better about the situation. "Thank you, Tohru." I whispered, then I took the first step forward into the eternity I know I'd have to wait, for Kyo.

**Tohru POV**

"Thank you, Tohru." I smiled as the words repeated themselves inside my head. It felt amazing to hear such words from Kagura. I was beaming to myself. As I walked up the stairs I found everyone packed outside in the hallway, they all lined up against the wall, they were all staring, staring at…me. I began to feel slightly faint; I could feel my head begin to spin.

"Miss Honda, are you okay?" said a voice from beside me, it was Yuki. That's why everyone was looking, only because I went outside with the Sohma's. I sighed with relief, everyone was still not used to the fact that I, Tohru Honda became friends with the Sohma's that attended our school.

Yuki and Kyo Sohma are from my class and Hatsoharu and Momiji Sohma are from the year below, their all so kind to me, I'm really grateful for them all, but it's kind of hard to tell me how much they mean to me because of all the chaos they go through with their own family, not to mention me adding to the trouble. I always really admired Yuki for his kindness yet I didn't imagine him to every get angry, he's the kind of person who shows kindness to others so that he could have it in return, I guess.

"I'm fine, Yuki. Really, I am," I felt as though I'd been sucking into a hurricane but I couldn't let him worry about me, "it's just that I feel kind of…" Everyone was watching now, if only I could reach for a wall to support me but they all had people leaning on them, people watching us. I could feel every pair of eyes burning into my skin as they gazed upon us. I began to sway, until I fell to the cold, stone floor only to be caught, and laid gently down, the last thing I could hear was Yuki's voice saying my name over and over again, soothingly as if he knew that I could sill hear him and somebody sweeping my fridge out of my eyes but then nothing. Darkness.

**Thank you for reading this fanfiction i will continue to write when i have time, please review. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're my moon.**

**Sorry for the wait, was on holiday and couldn't get inspired to write, please enjoy! **

**Chapter 2.**

**Kyo POV**

I sighed as I finally saw Shigure's house in the far distance, I must have been walking only ten minutes yet with the way I felt now it seemed like years. I began to relax a little as the familiar building came closer and closer as I dragged my feet towards it. I felt really worn down by the fight with Kagura, wonder why? Maybe it's going to rain tomorrow. I hate the rain. I began to unbutton my school shirt, intending to go straight upstairs and change; ditching these clothes would be heaven right now.

As I undone the last button I gazed down at my chest, my shirt was covered in blood and it had soaked right through to my skin, I sighed again, clearly this wasn't my day. The breeze had died down now, and I could hear the cars from the main road stream past. The leaves of the trees swayed gently in the air as if trying to escape from the branches; which held them captive. The ground was solid underneath my shoes and I could feel every stone, and every little hole, it made no difference if I wore shoes or not.

Up ahead I could see the familiar tree root that was once underground and covered by the mud. I smiled as I remembered that day; I had gotten so angry with Master Kazuma. He tried to force me to eat those stupid leeks, he even tried to blend them into my rice but I could see right through him. Maybe I was a little stupid…maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard to throw that tree at him. Laughing, I stopped just beside the tree, the roots were almost ripped apart from the ground, I hadn't noticed before that I could've got it free if Kazuma hadn't tackled me to the floor, trying to calm me down.

I squatted down next to the tree and as I placed my hand upon the old bark of the trunk I noticed something else too. I could feel cracks under my fingers, I smirked, maybe I was strong enough, back then anyway. As I stroked the rough skin of the tree the feeling of anger drained from my body, it was as if the memory itself made me realise how strong I've become since that day. Maybe I don't need to beat Yuki after all.

'What the hell am I thinking?' I punched into the tree angrily, my hand turned white as my fist tightened against the pain. Jumping up I began to storm to the house, only to be stopped dead in my tracks. 'What the…?' My eyes blinked, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. A black, smooth-finish RC51, Honda, motorbike was parked just outside Shigure's house. It shone brighter than the sun, yet was clearly as dark as night, I couldn't keep my eyes off it.

I walked slowly up to the bike with my left hand outstretched, I touched the smooth paint work, it felt like silk against my rough skin. It felt like I was stroking the finest of leather yet I felt that leather could never be his fine. I ran my hand alongside the seat, just wishing I could ride a bike like this someday, it would be so cool. 'Wonder who owns it?' I finished caressing the bike slowly and decided to go and ask Shigure whose bike was it.

Sliding the door silently open, I kicked off my shoes and placed them neatly into the rack by the door. I quickly ran upstairs, to the bathroom and began to wipe off the blood that was speckled across my pale skin. Throwing my black school shirt into the hamper I rushed to my room in search of a new top. As I went to open my built-in cupboard I noticed that I'd accidentally left my window open this morning, but decided that a nice breeze was coming in, I left it as it was.

Opening my cupboard, I noticed that all my tops were gone. I sighed; maybe Tohru hadn't been able to do my clothes yet. I couldn't blame her, she did all of the housework as well as the cooking, but I couldn't help the fact that I had nothing to wear over my shoulders. 'Maybe there's one in the dryer.' I thought as I walked casually downstairs towards the laundry room. We normally would hang out clothes to dry but the weather's been quite horrible recently.

I jumped the last three steps and landing cat-like on the floor, but then I heard a voice, a hushed voice coming from the living room. Shigure replied with his usual flirtatious laugh, the one that would always piss me off when he talked to Tohru, the one that made me and Yuki think the same thing, 'shut up you, pervert!' At least Yuki never spoke his mind all the time.

I straightened up and slowly crept forward, I could hear another voice I recognized, Hatori's. At least with Hatori around, Shigure would behave a little more, I hope. As I got closer I could hear the hushed voice a little more, it was a girl's voice. Her voice sounded calm, yet it seemed to be full of sorrow. I thought nothing of it until I reached the middle of the hall, in between the doors for the kitchen and the living room. Shigure must have said something funny, because a second later the air filled with the most beautiful laughter I had ever heard, it was soft and full of happiness. Birds would be jealous of such a sound. Describing it was like saying how water tastes. Impossible.

At that moment, I quickly yanked the door across to see all three of them sitting around the table with nothing in front of them except a cup of tea each and a single piece of paper with, what seemed to be an essay written on it, at the bottom of the essay was a space where Shigure's signature was scribbled. Shigure himself was on his side crying as he laughed, Hatori was having difficulties trying to stifle giggles, and as for the girl, she was still laughing. Her hand held in front of her mouth as she tried to calm down. She dressed all in black, like the night with a studded belt going around her slim waist. Her nails were painted a bright green, which matched her amazing eye shadow. Stars were pained with black eyeliner around the side of her face. Around her neck was a pair of huge headphones, which were, if possible an even brighter shade of green, and her hair hung short around her face, as if giving her luminous grey eyes a frame of jet-black hair. The back of her head was a mass of spikes, which looked as though they could easily out-do a hedgehog.

Her face on the other hand didn't look as though she would kill you the moment she looked at you; she looked calm, like her voice and as beautiful as her laughter, which still rang clearly in my ears. She turned to look at me as her laugh died away and the instant her eyes met mine, they seemed to change from their original grey to the purest of black. I gasped as my body turned ice cold as fear wrapped it's huge, terrifying hand around my heart and was crushing with everything it had.

**Please review and i shall be writing te next chpater soon. ^^**


End file.
